The Unfortunate Animals
by Slightest Take
Summary: Cophine and Cloneclub - A delightfully Unfortunate day at the zoo with the hormonal teens of clone club during high school. And yes, there will be utterly groan worthy cliches and references, you know you love them.
1. Chapter 1

Delphine could feel the dreadlocked girls eyes on her. She did this often, though usually when she thought she couldn't be seen. What she hadn't taken into consideration was peripheral vision. Delphine thought about her next action carefully, if she chose to acknowledge her admirer, the most likely outcome would be for the staring to stop. She really didn't want that to happen. So, she kept calm and continued walking.

Eventually, Cosima's eyes returned to the sisters that surrounded her. All four of them.

"This excursion blows," Sarah complained, "whose decision was it to take 16 year olds to the zoo anyway? 'Cause I'm gonna give them hell in their class."

"It was old Sadler's, so don't worry, you already give her hell."

"Oi, gather round." Sadler called, "For today, you'll be in groups of 7 or 8 which you will have the pleasure of choosing soon so for now be quiet and listen. You are allowed to go anywhere you like in the Zoo, as long as you stay in your groups."

"Does that include the animal enclosures?" Cosima's joke received a laughter from the group of students. Somewhere inside the group was Delphine, and she hoped to her self that the French girl had laughed too.

"No, Miss Niehaus. I am sure you knew that already, but where would the fun be in me giving you instructions without a snide comment?"

"Non-existent."

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind handing out this work sheet."

At this, Sarah let out a loud groan.

"Should've guessed S would have done a worksheet." She whispered to her sisters.

"You too Manning."

"What! What did I do?"

"We have no time for lists."

The students chuckled again as Sarah and Cosima started handing out the worksheets.

"The answers are in the information boards next to the exhibits, yes that means you have to read them. Groups who complete their worksheet will not have to sit the exam tomorrow. I suggest you get started on forming those groups now."

"Ok, we've got five, we at least need two more" Beth calculated.

"Oi! Fe! Over here you silly tit!" Sarah hollered, returning from handing out the sheets.

"Ok thats 6."

"Hey um, What about Delphine?" Cosima piped up.

Her 4 sisters and and Felix all stared at her, all knowing that Cosima had it bad for this girl. "Sounds cool." Beth nodded

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Frenchie's sweet"

"I agree with sestra."

All had agreed. Even Alison. Cosima could barely contain the nervous grin on her face as she turned to go find Delphine among the crowd of students.

When she was out of hearing range, the group huddled.

"Screw this worksheet, aim of today is to get those two together." Sarah said, all of a sudden enthusiastic about the excursion.

"Can we still do the worksheet though? I would prefer a free period than an exam tomorrow."

"Yeah alright Ali, no need to go all goody-two-shoes on us." Fe said, enjoying the facial reaction he was receiving from the suburban queen of bangs.

"I'm not that well behaved, am I?"

"You're fine." Beth reassured.

"Sestras and sestra brother, how are we getting them together, exactly?"

At this there was grin spreading across the groups faces. How indeed.

Delphine saw Cosima approaching, she had purposefully dodged all group invites in the hope of receiving one from the dreadlocked girl.

"Hey, ah, Delphine."

"Bonjour Cosima."

"Did you want to be in a group with me and my sisters? Unless you already have a group, which would be totally cool either way."

"Non, I am group-less. Will your sisters mind?"

"No no, we'd love to have you on team Sestra."

"Sestra?"

"Oh right, you gotta meet Helena to get it, obvs."

"I say we just give them time to themselves, maybe accidentally shove them into each other? That's kind of like a hug." Beth suggested.

"We could make them Map girls, yes?"

"Helena, that is a splendid idea, except that I would then be deprived of Map duty." Alison said, the disdain clearly evident on her face.

"Oi, you can just shut your pie-hole and be on Sadler's work sheet of hell duty."

"I-" Alison started, only to realize whatever she said would make no contribution to the changing of their minds. So she remained silent.

"Also, no scaring the Frenchie."

The two approached the group, oblivious to the exact devilishness being schemed behind their backs.

"Hey Frenchie." Sarah greeted, ending the previous conversation abruptly.

"Hello Sarah, and um, Alison, Beth and Helena."

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Hello sestra's friend"

"Oh, I um, understand team sestra now." The group gave a small laugh.

"ah-hem" Felix coughed, obviously annoyed from the lack of usual attention.

"Oh right, Delphine this is Felix." Sarah explained, realizing the need to introduce her friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Delphine politely gestured.

"Likewise"

"You guys are on map duty." Beth said, handing her sister the map with a well controlled poker face.

_So far so good, _Cosima thought. _Only a day at the zoo left._


	2. Chapter 2

"So, all we have left left to answer is why Arctic foxes have a rounded body shape." Beth reminded the group, reading of the sheet.

"Can't it just be because they've eaten food or something?" Fee complained, earning a slight tap from Alison on the arm.

"If we fail to answer all these questions and I don't get my spare tomorrow to run my lines, _you_ will be rehearsing them with me on a Saturday."

"Calm down, we have, like, 3 hours too kill." Cosima said from behind the quarreling duo.

"We may need it." Delphine spoke up, lifting her head from the map she was entrusted with.

"What're you on about, Frenchie?"

"There is no Arctic Fox enclosure on this map." Which was true, as personally checked by Alison, and then Helena. Just too make sure.

As it so happened, a zoo ranger had just passed them as their concern grew. Cosima being the best with conversation was set to the task of-

"Excuse me, um, yes hello. Could you direct us to the Arctic Fox enclosure?"

"There isn't one." The ranger answered plainly and tottered off back to her duties.

"Well how the hell are we supposed to know why they're round if they aren't at the zoo?" Alison said, pacing with frustration.

"Calm down, Alison. They must just be with a grouped enclosure, like the marsupials or something." Felix attempted.

"They couldn't be, they do not have a pouch to carry their young. They are not marsupials." Delphine said, remembering the information from one of the previous signs.

"They could be near the monkey enclosures." Sarah stated.

This earned her a silent stare from each one of her sisters, Delphine and Fee.

"What, this zoo is messed up who knows the layout."

"You just want to visit the monkeys again, don't you."

"Beth, seriously? no man I was just suggesting-"

"Dipshit you totally do!"

"I DON'T"

"HAHHAHAHAH SARAH THINKS MONKEYS ARE CUTE HAHHA"

"BETH I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE"

"YOU'VE GONE BANANAS"

Sarah then proceeded to chase after Beth with pure rage imprinted on her face. They got into a sibling war of pain.

"That escalated quickly." Alison said, observing the brawl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Cheered Fee and Cosima.

Though the fight didn't last long as it ended with Helena approaching them from behind and smashing their heads together.

"OW"

"You meathead Helena, we were just playing."

"Do not call me this."

"Guys, where'd Delphine go?" Cosima said, noticing the person she had been enjoying staring at so far was now out of sight.

"She's probably gone to another bloody group so she can have a spare tomorrow."

"DELPHINE TAKE ME WITH YOU" Shrieked Alison, who had been slowly turning insane while the others quarreled, much to Sarah's amusement.

"No, there she is."

"Désolé, I saw another group and went to ask them about the Arctic Fox question."

"Delphine you genius, you should have told me and I would've gone with you." Cosima smiled, _Surely she gets that I'm flirting_.

"They said that each worksheet has a different animal focused question on it, and I would have but you seemed so cheerful watching Beth win." _She wanted to go with me, and it was only a minute walk. Surely that means something._

"Haha I was winning."

"Frenchie I lost all respect for you in a matter of seconds, new record."

"Right", Fee started, getting the group back on track. "so we got stuck with the one that has no enclosure."

"So what are we supposed to do, exactly?" Alison queried, hoping this missing fox would not cost her the spare.

There was silence.

"We could just google it." Helena suggested.

There was more silence, most likely because that was a pretty smart idea. One so obvious that they were all silently shunning themselves for not thinking of it sooner. All, except of coarse Delphine, who did not in fact know what a 'Google' was.


End file.
